PA Clan
PA Clan The PA Clan is the core community for the server. While not to diminish the contribution from donators and regulars the PA Clan is the source pool that Helpers, Mods, and Admins are selected. To become a PA member requires an unsolicited nomination from an existing PA Clan member. NOTE: If you are under 18 then you are only eligible for PA-jr What does it mean to be PA? As a PA member moves up so does the requirements and responsibilities, but at no point is a PA member a paid position. Which means PA members have every right to ignore another player and enjoy playing on the server. This is one reason we do not want players to simply say PA Clan members names. PA & PA-jr At the lowest levels PA & PA-jr members are still require to represent themself and the server positively. In simplier terms this means they should be respected and treated as the role models for how we want other players to behave. PA-H (helper) PA-H are capable of answering general questions about MC and the Server. They have access to read and respond to reports filed by players and teleport to players who accept a teleport request from them. Helpers are repsonsible for assisting players with general issues and questions. PA-M (mod) PA-M are capable of enforcing the server rules with force. They can kick, mute, jail, and temp ban players who are need it. They are also capable of reading some logs and help players resolve issues with facts and not guessing. Mods are responsible for moderating the server and keeping the peace. PA-SM (SuperMod) PA-SM are capable of resolving more issues that the PA-M, but there overal duties are unchanged from PA-M. PA-A (admin) PA-A are capable of doing almost everything including perm banning players. Admins are also repsonsible for moderating the server and taking aggressive action as needed. How do I become PA? nominations are unsolicited. With that being said the quickest way to get noticed is to answer the questions people commonly ask in chat. Which means you will want to be familiar with as many server features as possible so you can help as many people as possible. A good place to start is with the wiki: http://mcpa.wikia.com The next tip I can give you is to avoid talking about fight club. I mean becoming a PA member. As many people will associate your good intentions with selfish desires to become PA. So don't diminish your helpfulness by constantly trying to point out how helpful you are. The next tip is self control. Sometimes people will go overboard and try to help too much. Being helpful to those who ask and want help is good. Forcing your knowledge onto others can turn people off to you. If someone is snippy and says something like "I didn't ask you" then just move on. Don't even reply to it as they are not looking for help, but rather attention. Also if someone asks you a simple question don't elaborate and give them a 30 minute break down as to why you think that is a good or bad idea. If you do want to comment on the question. Give the information 1st and then keep your comment as short as possible. The final tip is to be social. When a topic comes up that you have a common interest in speak up. While being helpful is nice being nice is even better. PA members look for people who are engaging others and just a simple conversation about a movie you likes may be enough to get several people talking about it. The only thing to be cautious about is to keep it fun. Make sure your conversation doesn't become spam or aggressive as that turns people off. Remember tips are helpful notes and it is up to you and your comfort level with doing these things. The most important thing is to be yourself. Pretending to be a social butterfly generally will end poorly for the person. So if your shy then be patient and by being yourself people will notice and bring you in.